User blog:Nkstjoa/Hulk vs. Doomsday
MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!! Starting off... These two beasts are anger incarnate, and their rage-filled rampages have challenged their universes' best. The incredible Hulk, the Green Goliath. Doomsday, the monster that killed Superman. I'm no Wiz or Boomstick, so I'll just look up a few things and try to see if I can come closer to figuring out who would win... a possible Death Battle. Hulk Note: The Hulk I'll be using will be the mainstream Marvel version, so there'll be no Ultimate Marvel, other alternate universe, or non-canon attributes. Born to the atomic physicist Dr. Brian Banner and his wife Rebecca, Bruce lived his early years loved by his mother. His drunken and angry father was driven mad, both jealous of Bruce being the object of Rebecca’s love, and believing his radiation work had mutated his son’s DNA, making him a mutant. Brian Banner abused Bruce and one day murdered his mother. Afterward, Bruce was raised by his aunt Susan and while highly withdrawn, he would grow into an intellectual child prodigy. Becoming a genius in nuclear physics, he wished to pursue philanthropic science, but lacked the resources or funding to do so. With no other options, Bruce went to work at a nuclear research facility, where he designed and oversaw the creation of the gamma bomb, a powerful nuclear weapon. But on the day of its testing, Bruce discovered that a civilian had entered the restricted test sight and ran out to save him, pushing him into a protective trench. But Bruce couldn’t get out in time as the gamma bomb detonated, changing his life forever. The radiation did not kill Bruce, but instead caused him to transform into the large and powerful humanoid creature that would soon be known as the Hulk. While his early adventures consisted of him running from the military, the Hulk has battled and teamed up with many of Earth’s greatest heroes, and has even helped save the world multiple times. Background *Real name: Robert Bruce Banner *Height: 5'9" (Banner); 7'-8' (Hulk) *Weight: 128 lbs (58 kg) (Banner); 1,040 - 1,400 lbs (Hulk) *Ph.D. in Nuclear Physics *Founding member of the Avengers *Always wears pants that survive transformation Transformation *Occurs due to adrenaline *Can take as long as five minutes or a few seconds *Originally only occurred at night Abilities *Unlimited strength **Max potential restrained subconsciously by Banner to prevent casualties *Superhuman Leaping **Max leaping speed: 473 mph **Can leap high enough to nearly reach Earth’s orbit *Superhuman Lung Capacity **Can inhale, then exhale air to attack *Superhuman Stamina **Can exert himself for days without fatigue **Stamina increases with rage *Invulnerability **Can survive planet-bursting explosions and even Galactus’ blasts *Regenerative Healing Factors **Heals damaged or destroyed areas of the body **Even capable of regenerating limbs **Immune system repels chemical substances with increased rage *Superhuman Speed **Pondered by Banner as being eye-blurring **Can surpass an aircraft’s speed **Can catch mortar fire and missiles fired at him *Gamma Manipulation **Utilized in thunderclap *Psionic resistance Feats *Stalemated with Warrior's Madness Thor (10x power) *Withstood Human Torch's Nova Blast (1 million degrees Fahrenheit max & 100Gs of pressure) *Destroyed Onslaught’s physical form *Picked up and threw Fing Fang Foom to the moon *Potential for limitless strength There are far too many feats for me to list, so if you want more, go to the link and click on Examples of Hulk’s strength demonstrations, as well as scroll down for the rest: http://marvel.wikia.com/Hulk_(Robert_Bruce_Banner)#Powers Faults *Vulnerable to gamma radiation draining *Doesn't start transformation at peak strength and durability *Vibranium and adamantium can pierce skin in early stage *Childlike mind as Hulk *Has been reverted back by puppies and one of Spider-Man’s jokes (not kidding) Doomsday Note: The Doomsday I'll be using will be the New Earth DC version, so there'll be no New 52, other alternate universe, or non-canon attributes. On prehistoric Krypton, which was a hellish and violent world where only the strongest creatures could survive, the alien Bertron intended to create the ultimate life-form. To that end, he sent a baby onto the planet, where it was immediately killed. Bertron and his team would then recover its remains and create one stronger than the last. The cycle repeated for decades, as Doomsday was forced to endure thousands of deaths, which would drive him to hate all life. As time went on, Doomsday evolved past what had killed him without any of Bertrand’s tech and slew all of prehistoric Krypton’s creatures, then his creator. He escaped Krypton and went on a rampage across multiple planets, including run-ins with Darkseid and the Green Lantern Corps, before being killed by the energy being, the Radiant, on Calaton. His body shackled and placed into a masked suit, his coffin was jettisoned into space, where it would eventually land on Earth. Upon breaking free, he fought with the Justice League and defeated them in minutes, right before freeing his other arm. On a path of destruction towards Metropolis, he clashed with Superman, wherein the two engaged in a long battle before both simultaneously struck the other with a fatal blow, killing Doomsday once more, but also causing the Death of Superman, by far his greatest feat of all. Background *Real name: None *Height: 8' 10" *Weight: 915 lbs (415 kg) *Origin: Prehistoric Krypton Abilities *Energy resistance *Accelerated healing *Superhuman strength **Can lift buildings *Invulnerability *Superhuman stamina *Superhuman speed *Superhuman leaping **Can leap miles at a time *Adaption **Adapts his body to deal with an individual opponent's ***Ex: Shoot fire vs. Martian Manhunter, fire bone harpoons vs. Superman *Returns to life after death **Becomes resilient or immune to whatever killed him last Feats *Killed hundreds of Green Lanterns *Defeated Justice League in minutes with one hand tied *Fought and killed Superman *Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams Faults *Defeated by several Kryptonians at once *Disintegrated by Imperiex *Newfound sentience and intelligence creates fear of pain Comparison Hulk Advantages *The heavier of the two *Could gain the edge if Banner’s intelligence joins with the Hulk *Could eventually overpower Doomsday if the battle drags on long enough Doomsday Advantages *Withstood blows from Superman, holding back or otherwise *Adaption could counter Hulk by absorbing gamma radiation *Could kill the Hulk before he becomes strong enough to kill Doomsday Regrettably, I’m a bit inconclusive about Doomsday’s maximum potential since I can’t find any good sources on the heaviest thing he’s lifted, the fastest he’s moved, the highest or farthest he’s leaped, or the largest attacks that he’s survived (aside from Supes’ blows). If any DC experts could help me with those, I’d greatly appreciate it, because I don’t wish to undermine Doomsday by any means. With that said, here’s my answer to a few questions: 1. Does Doomsday killing Superman alone give him the edge over the Hulk? The outcome of the fight being a double KO aside, this argument tends to appear in certain Doomsday vs. debates. “He beat Superman, so thus he beats character, who couldn’t beat Superman.” Now think back to Supes’ battle with Doomsday: at any point, did Superman leave to head up into the sun and power up? He didn’t because he wanted to ensure that there were no civilian casualties. Now if Superman was fighting Doomsday far from civilization, would he? I would reply, “Heck yeah he would!” So while yes, Doomsday taking Superman’s blows is beyond commendable, Doomsday’s strength and durability alone didn’t cause Superman’s death; it was that combined with his need to protect the people no matter the cost. 2. Could (Ultimate) Captain America’s defeat of the Hulk hurt his chances? Seems that once that was stated, as well as Spidey beating Hulk as one of his feats, some have written off Hulk’s strength and power. Now to make something clear; Ultimate Captain America disabled the Hulk with pressure points, not the mainstream Cap. Some debate still runs on if Ultimate Hulk is weaker than the mainstream version, but Ultimate Cap is absolutely superior to the mainstream Cap in strength. So no, I don’t see how a better Cap beating the Hulk of another universe, equal in strength or otherwise, will play any part in any of Hulk’s potential fights on Death Battle. 3. Will Banner and the Hulk’s merged form play any part in the match? As you could see, I decided to go with the Savage Hulk as the base Hulk, seeing as how it’s perhaps the most common iteration of the Hulk. With that said, perhaps a merged form of the Hulk with Bruce’s intellect, or at the very least, his cooperation is certain a possibility, but I’d have to think long and hard on this one to determine how, or even if, it could occur during a battle with something like Doomsday. Now it’s more-or-less been cemented throughout many fan debates that the Hulk has no chance of ever defeating Superman, and the only reason for a prolonged fight between the two would be Superman holding back. So while Hulk vs. Superman has a very clear outcome, Hulk vs. Doomsday is interesting since it’s not nearly as clear-cut. Both rage-filled beasts have challenged their respected universes’ greatest champions, have survived nearly every extreme condition thrown at them, and have terrifying destructive potential. In fact, the outcome of the question comes down to just one single question: Can Hulk survive Doomsday’s attacks long enough to overpower him? Who would I pick? Call me a Marvel fanboy, but I’d be rooting for the Hulk. As with many battles that I want to see, I’m more than prepared to hear Wiz and Boomstick say that Doomsday was stronger, but I’ll be perfectly fine as long as the battle is epic. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Think this would make a great Death Battle? Think you know the outcome? Got anything I may have missed? Leave a comment below. Poll results: Would you like to see Hulk vs. Doomsday be an actual episode? 216 Yes 10 No Next time... Know what Death Battle needs? More dudes in robotic suits of armor! ???: Must I remind you of my superiority? ???: I don't think I'm the best. I know it. Click here to read about this technological comic book Death Battle. Click below to read one of my previous possible Death Battle's: Category:Blog posts